The one who saved me
by Paly Messer Stokes
Summary: A young cop. A car accident. And he never imagine that he can find her again. CHAPTER TWO UP
1. Chapter 1

**The one who saved me**

**Disclaimer:** None of the CSI: NY characters are mine. They're of CBS, Alliance and the producers and writers. The off character is mine

**Rating:** T

**Dedicated to:** Mai for everything and everything, like always, Tinita, Gitanita… my backups.

Chapter One

(Some years ago)

It was the first shift that Don Flack does after his graduation at the police academy. He and his partner ride around their precinct, and from dispatch they are assignees to a car accident.

When they arrived at the scene, they find a car flipped over the street. All the witness said that the car that makes this runs a fast velocity. Flack goes to talk with a woman who is laying in a gurney.

"Ma'am… did you see something?"

"Delilah… my daughter… she still in the car… please take care about her."

He looks the car. It's totally damaged, but between the back and front seat he finds a young woman.

"We have an injured woman here!" – He scream loud – "Lady… can you hear me?" – He talks to the woman. She just blinks.

"Lady… they're coming for you" – he finish to say that and the girl close her eyes. Don holds her hand – "Lady, stay with me". But she didn't response.

"Delilah… stays with me!" – He screams. She squeezed his hand softly.

The ATM arrives, and pushes him away from her.

She walks in a dark tunnel. She was lost, just walking in a slowly walk away. But in a moment, someone holds her by her arm, and says: "Delilah, stay with me.". She turns her head, and finds the most beautiful blue eyes in the world.

Don is searching in the hospital Delilah's room. He needs take her declaration. He watches her by the window how the doctor tells her that her parents were death by the car accident. Don reads the chart: Delilah Conrad, two years younger than him, and student in the NYU.

Doctor comes out: "Officer, you can go with her now."

"Miss Conrad… I'm Officer Flack… I'm sorry for your loss, but I have to take your declaration."

Delilah looks him and recognizes these eyes: "Thank you". She says. Don looks her with intrigue. She smiles: "You were the one who saved me."

Don blushed for a seconds, but he start with the statement quickly.

(Present Time)

Don is driving in his way at home. But in his way finds a woman who is changing her car tires. He decides helps her.

"Excuse me lady… do you need help?"

She looks him and they recognized immediately.

"Officer Flack". She smiles, she can't forget these eyes.

"Miss Conrad". He smiles back.

A strange magic are between them.

Flack helps her to change the tires.

"Thanks for your help Officer."

"I'm a Detective now… and you can call me Don." – He cleans his hand with a wet wipe that she gives him.

"I have to thank you with something Don… can I invite you a coffee or a beer?"

"Well, I can't reject a woman invitation." He smiles.

They go to the nearest bar.


	2. Chapter 2

5 PM; Don was walking over the streets. He carries Delilah's card on his hand.

"Good afternoon ma'am… I'm looking for Delilah Conrad"

"Your name please" – the receptionist talks to him without look him. Don just shows his badge.

The woman dials a number: "Miss Conrad… an officer is asking for you."

After she hangs up the phone, she says: "Please wait, she is coming in a few minutes"

For a hallway, we watch that Delilah walks with some folders in her hands: "Hey… I didn't expect you so early"

"How do you know that it was me?"

"Easy… you're the only reason to meet a cop. Come, let's go to my office, I'm almost finished."

Don reads Delilah's plate: "Delilah Conrad, Sub editor of Young Readers"

"Beautiful office, nice view"

"Thanks, but my nice view is in front of me." – She smiles and gives him a little kiss before but some stuffs in her bag.

"Where do we go?"

"Well… my friends wants to share a beer or something… we can go there for a moment, and after that we can go to my place." – He grins.

"Ohhh… meet your friends… that are scary." – She smiles.

"Come on Dilly…"

"I'm kidding Donnie… let's do that."

They go to the bar. The bunch is playing pool: Boys against girls, Danny and Sheldon versus Lindsay and Stella. Mac is ready to play bass.

"Hey… look who is here!" – exclaims Danny when he watch walks in Don in good company.

"Hi guys" – Don is holding Delilah's hand – "let me introduce my girlfriend: Delilah Conrad… Delilah, they are Mac Taylor, Stella Bonasera, Danny Messer, Lindsay Monroe and Sheldon Hawkes."

She gives a handshake to everyone: "Nice to meet you… I finally met the people who spend more time with Don." – She smiles.

"Ok… Delilah… can you play pool with us?… women against man. No bets, just for fun." – Stella says.

"All right… we can do something… isn't ladies?"

"Let's go then!" – exclaims Lindsay, "It's time to play."

All were playing for a long time; the girls won all the games that they played. After that, they listen how Mac plays some jazz pieces on the stage. After a few songs, Don whispers on Delilah's ear. : "Can we go home?"

"Ok, let's go then."

When Mac finished his last song, Don announces that he and Delilah will go.

"Ok fellows, my girl and I have to go."

"Don't miss you Delilah… we make a good time with you" – says Stella.

"Thanks, I spent a good time with you guys."

"Ok, don't push her… and at the next time, she will play on my team." -exclaims Don.

Delilah drives the car. Don enjoys looks her.

"They look like good persons."

"Yeah… they're a good people… but one is gone."

"Who?"

"Aiden… she makes a mistake, and she was gone."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too… she was a good investigator."

Delilah holds Don's hand. He loves that gesture.

The night was cold, and some snowflakes were falling from the sky when they arrived at his building.

They are walking to Don's apartment. He opens the door: "Come in my beauty"

"Thanks my charming boy."

Don turns on his stereo. Lenny Kravitz starts to sound with his song "Again"

"Don?"

"What hun?" – He is at his room, keeping his gun lock.

"You owe me a song… so, come and dance with me." – She was waiting for him with opens arms. Don walks to the living room, hugs her and they start to dance.

She puts her head over Don's chest. He in a slowly motion starts to caress her head and his hair.

"That's nice." – She whispers.

"Yeah?... but this is better."

He starts to kiss all her face, and her neck. She digs her hands over Don's hair. Don's hands hold her by her hips. She starts to unbutton his shirt; meanwhile he is kissing her cleavage.

He unclasped her bra, and says: "Let's go to my room."

He lifts her in his arms and goes to the room.

She wraps hers arms around his neck. Don puts her over the bed, and kisses her slow and softly. She finishes unbuttoning his shirt, and taking off his tank shirt. He opens her blouse and takes off the blouse and her bra, and starts to kiss her breast and body.

Her hands starts to open his belt, meanwhile he is fighting against her pants.

They're almost naked, caressing each other, kissing and holding. And in a few seconds they're making love, with passion, with tenderness, with energy, giving themselves fully each other.

Always, after make love, they talks a lot, but the most important part for Don, is know that she will be there, by his side on the morning.


End file.
